The present invention relates to an improved method for producing wooden decorative articles, and more particularly relates to improvements in production of wooden decorative articles such as musical instruments and furniture from decorative plywoods.
In conventional method for producing such wooden decorative articles, a decorative sheet made of oak, walnut or teak is overlaid on and bonded to a base board made of lauan, particle boards or fiber boards to form a decorative plywood which is next cut into piece boards of various shapes. Cut ends of each piece board is covered by decorative sheets or synthetic resin tapes or coated with paints. Thereafter, the piece boards are assembled together to form a decorative article which is then subjected to coating with paints, sanding and polishing for finish treatment. That is, coating with paints has to be applied to the decorative article of a three-dimensional construction. Such coating process generally includes surface treatment, colouring, sealing, wood filling, polishing, base coating, polishing, one or two times of finish coating, sanding and finish polishing. Thus, a lot of operational steps have to be carried out in sequence.
Such a process lowers production efficiency and requires highly skilled manual works, which are quite unsuited for automation of the production process.
In order to avoid such operational disadvantage, it is proposed to subject a decorative plywood first to coating with polyurethane or aminoalkide resin paints and finish treatment. The pre-finished decorative plywood is then processed to cutting into piece board, assembly to a decorative article and finish coating with paints. Although coating with paints is applied to a flat object, i.e. the decorative plywood, this proposed process still necessitates a lots of operational steps. Use of organic solvents in coating causes pollution of the working environment.